objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Battle Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP)
Transcript At the sky from a far distance, the 163 Meepleian Warship Fighters and 5 Destroyers come out of clouds. * Ruby: Wow.. The sky is pretty! * Ice Cube: I know, right? * Test Tube: The sky hasn’t this blue since... * Puffball: Well. Totally, you're right. * Shieldy: So what do we do now? The objects see flying machine silhouettes from a far distance. * MePhone4: What the..? * Bubble: Hey guys! Look! Flying vehicles! * Flower: I don't think those are flying vehicles. *'Test Tube': Those are flying vehicles. * Bubble: They look like... * Donut: Umm.. no, they do not look like flying vehicles. MARTIAN FLYING MACHINES!!!! * Announcer: Oh. That doesn't right. * Test Tube and Scissors: WHAT?! * Martian Flying Machine #142: UURRRRLLLLLAAAAARRRRAAAAA 5 Martian Flying Machines come through a cloud and beaming at the hull of Meepleian Destroyer with Eyed Heat Rays. * Bubble: Oh noyo! * Spongy: Uh oh! * Alert System: Hull damage warning at 5%. Self Healing activated. *'Party Hat': These are dangerous! We must fight them! *'Shelly': AND from below! *'MePhone4S': Let's blow all of these martians to HELL! The objects get weapons and going up the stair to roof-like floor in outside. * Firey: Prepare to be BOMBED, you evil flyers! *throws grenade at machines, causing all 5 of them to blow up into pieces* More martian flying machines come flying towards their direction. * Firey: Things just got worse. Take 'em all down! * Test Tube: If you want to destroy us, then destroy THIS! *hits close flying machine with bazooka* * Puffball: Eat this! *shoots rocket launcher at the flying machines, destroying 3 of them* * Bubble: *drives tank and blows up 4 flying machines* * MePhone4S: *Shooting with Meepleian vulcan gun at Flying Machine* Come on! You son of a b***h! * Shieldy: INCOMING KNIFE!!! *Jumps onto flying machine and stabs eye window of a flying machine* * Ruby: Nice aim, Shieldy! *uses pulse gun to destroy 6 martians* * M&M: *snipes one from afar* BOOM! Headshot! * Flower: Woah, nice aim! Watch this! *shoots 8 machines with a dual pistol* A flying machine suddenly aims a missile at the Meepleian Destroyer. * Alert System: Hull damage warning at 5%. Self Healing activated. * Firey: Oh great. Keep on fighting! * Bubble: *drives tank and blows up 4 flying machines* I think that's all of them! * MePhone4S: *Shooting with Meepleian vulcan gun at Flying Machine* Come on! You son of a b***h! Suddenly, Leafy enters the Meepleian Warship Fighter. * Leafy: Are you guys seeing this? * Baby Bottle: Leafy! * Flower: How did you? * Leafy: Sky battles are always easy to perceive, aren't they? * Baby Bottle: You have a good point there. Another missile hits the Meeplian destroyer. * Leafy: How do we keep being hit? * Firey: Whatever we are doing, it's not working! * Leafy: Wait... you saw Ruby using the machine gun, right? * Firey: I've tr- * Donut: FIREY! LOOK AT THE STARBOARD!!! * Firey: What? Suddenly, Martian Hanger Ship releases 3 Martian War Machines on the roof-like floor of the Meepleian Destroyer. * Firey: Nothing good can come from this. Shelly, Slurpy, Party Hat, Ruby and Mephone4, take down the Machines on our roof. Rest of you, maintain your positions. * Ruby: On it! * MePhone4: Don't worry, I'm calling backup! * Firey: Backup? * Martian Tripod #2: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Two of Martian Tripods destroys Thrust Engine of Meepleian Warship Destroyer with eyed Heat-Ray. * Alert System: Thrust Engine on upper side destroyed. * Firey: Oh no.Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Jacknjellify's WoTW RP Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:EvanVizuett's Articles